K'Vada
| occupation = Commander, Klingon Bird-of-Prey | status = Active | datestatus = 2368 | actor = Stephen Root }} K'Vada was a male Klingon and military officer in the 24th century Klingon Defense Force. In the 2360s, he commanded a Bird-of-Prey. In 2368, he was ordered by Gowron to covertly transport Jean-Luc Picard and Data to Romulus. K'Vada had also heard intelligence reports about the presence of Ambassador Spock on that planet, making that their likely mission. With the usual Klingon dislike of Humans, K'Vada tried his best to make them uncomfortable. He tried to get Picard to tell him their mission, and revealed that he already knew when Picard responded it was classified. Later, he goaded Picard by assigning him a cramped, uncomfortable berth aboard his ship and warning him that no "Federation food" would be served on the voyage. Picard, however, did not rise to the bait. K'Vada laughed out loud when he saw Picard and Data disguised as Romulans, and jokingly told Data to be careful, as some Romulan woman might take a liking to him and get close enough to see through his disguise. He also told Picard that, once he and Data were on the planet, they would be on their own, as his orders did not include trying to rescue them from the planet's surface. ( ) He subsequently gave Data grudging permission to use the Klingons' computers to attempt to infiltrate the Romulan data banks. ( ) Apocrypha K'Vada's backstory was expanded in the novel . He had a wife, K'Kam, with whom he had had a violent argument shortly before his assignment, and who emphasized her points by dislocating his shoulder. Thanks to his ship's surgeon's ineptitude, the injury did not heal properly, which accounted for his foul mood. He began to think better of his assignment, and his passengers, after Data noticed his distress and properly treated the injuries to his arm. He was also enthralled at the idea of Data gaining access to the Romulans' data banks, though he was careful to conceal it. Having seen Data's abilities, he planned to sponsor a research initiative into creating androids for the KDF once he returned. By the end of the mission, he was well-satisfied and was anticipating praise from his superiors and the awe of his wife. K'Vada also appears in the [[Star Trek: Klingon Empire|IKS Gorkon]] novel Honor Bound. In it, he is the recently-assigned captain of the cruiser IKS Vidd and a member of the Order of the Bat'leth, formed by the Lady Lukara after the death of Kahless the Unforgettable to uphold Kahless' vision of Klingon honor. The Order is rallied by Captain of the IKS Gorkon to battle against General Talak, who has ordered Klag to break an honorable agreement with a people known as the Children of San-Tarah. K'Vada is one of the members who answers the call, and dies in glorious battle against Talak's fleet in orbit of San-Tarah, ramming his crippled vessel into the enemy cruiser IKS Gogam. External link * de:K'Vada nl:K'Vada Category:Klingon military personnel Category:Klingons